In the Middle of the Night
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: The world seems a dark place at night, but its going to get a lot darker. (Discontinued)


It was such a strange feeling in the air that night. The stars were shining brighter then normal. The trees were standing tall while small drops of rain fell from the branches. Puddles on the muddy ground somehow sparkled while the moon glowed purple.

It was a sight like none that had ever been seen before.

Heavy feet dragged themselves forcefully along the dark path that led into nowhere. Where was she going? She didn't know. She couldn't remember. She stopped and looked around, her long blue hair flowing with her movements.

There was a dark shadowed figure standing far away from her, all the way into the distance, standing under the moon itself.

She smiled. She remembered now.

A smile formed on her soft pink lips as she ran down to the end of the path where he was standing, waiting for her, until finally she reached him.

"Hello Wybie" she greeted happily. Her black button eyes shined through the darkness while the stars on her jumper glowed.

The boy who was waiting for her nodded his head, though he did not return the smile. _So... you're back _he said, though his voice was not his own. The world seemed to speak for him, saying whatever he wanted to say but refusing to move his lips to do so.

The button eyed girl stared into his and smiled at him kindly. "I went back... like you asked me too" she said timidly yet hopeful. He gazed back at her with impatience. _Well? What did you find?_ His world made voice asked her.

The girl smiled more softly, her hands reached to his shoulders as she leaned herself into him. "She's dead! The Beldam is dead!" she whispered in a twisted way. She sounded glad, thrilled over what she had seen, though not for her own pleasure, but for his. She tried to sound like it enjoyed her... all for him.

Yet the young boy wasn't grateful. _How did you kill her?_ he asked. The girl swallowed harshly, though forced her smile to remain. "I burnt her. I had too, she tried to hurt me... so I threw her into the fire" she replied softly.

The boy smiled darkly, _Thank you... Coraline._ With that he pushed her away from him and looked up to the sky. Coraline held her hands together and looked down at the ground. She used that moment to think. "Won't you be lonely now... without you're maker?" she asked, looking at him longingly.

The Other Wybie looked down. _No... I have you_ he said. Though what he said was sweet to her, she knew that he meant it matter-of-factly... and nothing more. Yet, the Other Coraline still smiled. "You... you will always have me" she said, her hand placed over her rushing heart. There was so much desire in her heart, that it was impossible not to hear it.

He looked at her with a controlling glare. _Of course I will always have you... I made you! _he yelled with the world. Coraline frowned at the harshness of his voice and watched as he turned his gaze back to the starry sky.

"What happened to you? You weren't made like this... The day when I first woke up I saw you. You were kind and sweet and you had the most amazing smile. Why did you change?" Coraline asked sadly.

He didn't answer.

_Did you get it? _He asked after a small silence. The Other Coraline nodded while reaching into her bright pink messenger bag. She pulled out a small blanket that was wrapped up in a bundle. She opened it up for him.

He smiled at what he saw, the Other Mother's right metallic hand with no damage or scratch.

Wybie took it in his left hand and held it up to the moon, it reflecting the light from it.

The Other Coraline watched as he raised his right arm. Where his right hand should have been was replaced with nothing. There was nothing more past his wrist.

Skillfully, he attached the metallic hand to his arm. He winced in pain as a sharp click and twist ran up his arm and echoed through the air. Coraline stared at him worriedly. She smiled as his face softened.

He stared with his button eyes as the sharp needle fingers of the metallic hand started to twitch. "It's working?" Coraline asked. Wybie nodded with a smile. _Yes. At last... revenge will be mine! _He gloated, moving his new hand through the air and adjusting to his new fingers.

"But how will we get to the Real World?" Coraline asked.

The Other Wybie turned to her and laughed, giving her a sick toothy smile. In his none metallic hand, he held up a black buttoned key.

_Let's just say... the girl was brave and smart... but not that smart._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. The first chapter of a story which I will finish when I'm done with The Other Story or whenever I can be bothered.<strong>

**Enjoy!**


End file.
